Ultraman King
Ultraman King (ウルトラマンキング Urutoraman Kingu) is the most powerful Ultra in the Showa Universe and is from the Land of Light. He is the oldest Ultra, ancient even before every other known Ultra. He was born in the Land of Light, and is the second oldest Ultraman on the entire multiverse. In the 2009 film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, he is considered to be, and respected as, the "God" or Elder of all Ultra heroes. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, but lives on his own on the Planet King. From his own planet called King, he observes the evolution of the Ultra Brothers. He has a beard and crown. Possessing almighty power, Ultraman King is the most powerful of all the Ultraman race. He is said to have similar origins as Ultraman Noa. Despite being called Ultraman King, he confirmed to Ultraman Hikari he has many names, and that Ultraman King is not his real name, but he merely adopted it for his love to the human race. History A legendary Ultraman from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet Leo in L-77 and Planet U40. Ultraman Leo After Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, King began to watch one of the last survivors of Nebula L77, Ultraman Leo, as he defeated monsters with little beyond his fighting skills. During Leo's fight with Alien Pressure, King came to Earth himself and assisted Leo, defeating Pressure and giving Leo his Mant as a weapon that would help him out in later battles. King returned to Earth months later to reveal Alien Babalou, who was disguised himself as Leo's brother Astra to steal the Ultra Key, which was later safely returned, and revived Leo after being killed by Alien Bunyo. King, while not directly interfering with the Ultra Brothers since, still contributed much to the forces of good. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing he is able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. His age was reviewed to be 300,000 years in the 2003 movie New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee (新世紀2003ウルトラマン伝説 THE KING'S JUBILEE Shinseiki Urutoraman Densetsu: THE KING'S JUBILEE), but the chronological order of this work is unclear. Ultraman Hikari Saga TBA Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Ultraman King appeared in this special to motivate the former crew of GUYS: Guards for GUYS, Ryu Aihara not to give up hope when they are battling Armored Darkness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie its revealed that he single-handedly defeated Ultraman Belial and formed the Land of Light's moon around him to imprison him in a matters of second . He is later seen watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. It was also Ultraman King who explained to Zero the truth of his "exile" and that his father is Ultraseven. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero and the Leo Brothers to the battle. Later, after Belial is defeated by Zero, he gives a speech to all of the assembled Ultras in the Land of Light. Profile Profile *'Height': 58 meters *'Weight': 56,000 tons *'Age': Over 300,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Distance': 500 meters *'Brute Strength': 100,000 tons Physical Attributes *'Head Sphere': King's crown like crest, it grants him omniscience to the universes' events. *'King's Red Eyes': King's Red eyes have sight around ten thousand times better than those of normal Ultras. They instantly see through disguises. *'Beard': Facial hair begins to grow on Ultras of at least 40,000 years of age. *'Color Timer': King appears to have two red jewels, the top one sometimes appears to glow but it is unknown if either or both are Color Timers since King does not come from the Land of Light. *'Great Protector': Able to emit energy, the shoulder armor on King. *'Ultra Large Medal': The belt on King's waist that bears his name. Weapons *'King Hammer': Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Ultraman Port': Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. Techniques *'King Flasher': Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray': King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. *'King Spark': This technique called down Light, it was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babalou. *'Revival Beam': Ultraman King can revive dead beings with this ray. *'Teleportation': Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will *'Natural Disaster ability': Ultraman King can cause Lightning and Blizzards with the snap of his fingers. *'Telekinesis': He can hurt even defeat his enemies without touching it. He just uses telekinesis. This what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light *'Omnipotence: '''It is said in the Ultraman Hikari Saga that King is said to be able to do the impossible, meaning he is seen as having omnipotence. *'King Shot''': A beam only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is stronger. Gallery Images Ultraman X Ultraman King Card.png Trivia *A young King appeared in the cartoon Andro Melos under the name "Pico". *Ultraman King's first voice actor also played Alien Babalou in all his incarnations. *Ultraman King is one of the few Ultras who has never been defeated by any Kaiju or another Ultra. *He is dubbed as "Uncle Ultraman" in Space Warriors 2000. *Ultraman King is the first Official Ultra to have full facial hair, he has a beard where as Father of Ultra has only sideburns. Ultraman Chuck who is partially designed after him also has a full beard. *Ultraman King is the first Ultra without yellow eyes. His are red. *Ultraman King is the first to sport colors other than red or silver. He has purple markings and gold jewelry. *One thing in question is his origins, Mebius said that his people became Ultras two hundred and seventy thousand (270,000) years ago, yet King is at least three hunded thousand (300,000) years old meaning he had existed for at least thirty thousand years before the Plasma Spark was created. It is posible his origins are similar to that of Ultraman Noa. *It appears that in Ultraman Ginga, King is the only Ultra saved the fate of becoming a Spark Doll. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Telekinetics Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Bigger Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Elementals Category:Omniscient Category:Monarchs Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elderly Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes